<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Rainy Day by hypnoshatesme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203680">Lazy Rainy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme'>hypnoshatesme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just...just the title, really. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This week's episode was just Jonny really shoving it in that Michael did not do one single thing wrong in his life and did. not. deserve. that. and so I wrote instead of sleeping because I had to cope and he deserves something nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're still in bed," Michael mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken a moment or two for him to blink sleep out of his eyes enough to be sure he wasn't imagining things. Gerry rarely lingered in bed - unless Michael specifically requested it on a day Gerry was feeling more lazy - he was far too restless for that. Usually Michael woke up to an empty bed and noises from the kitchen, maybe some music and off-key humming, if he was lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today he woke up to Gerry's face pressed against his chest, one arm holding Michael close. He was clearly awake, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on Michael's back. He sighed, looking up at Michael's face, "It's been raining all morning. I didn't feel like getting up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled softly, "I wasn't calling you out," he ran his fingers through Gerry’s hair, relishing the satisfied little sigh Gerry released at that, "’Was just surprised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain was hitting the bedroom window gently, a soft drumming against the glass. If he'd listen hard enough it would probably put him to sleep again. It sounded like the perfect day to not get out of bed at all, from what he could tell. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Gerry and burying his face in his hair. It smelled nice and warm and Michael nuzzled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slept well?", he mumbled into Gerry's hair, unsure if the words were even discernible, but sure Gerry got the sentiment. Michael always asked first thing in the morning - or whenever it was that he got his ass out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You?", Gerry mumbled in return, closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hummed in affirmation and ran one hand through Gerry's hair again because Michael could never stop touching it, especially not when it was freshly washed and soft as silk. Gerry would probably complain about the fact that he'd have to wash it soon again if Michael went on like this, but he felt far too comfortable. The motion was making him sleepy and he didn't see the point in fighting it. They had no plans for today. Gerry dozed off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he'd been out but came to to the same sensation of Michael's fingers running through his hair. Which, considering Michael, could mean he'd been asleep for another couple hours. There was no light peaking through the curtains, though that had been the case all day so that didn't really help. Gerry was starting to feel hungry. He didn't want to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pulled away a bit so he'd be easier to understand, "It's very nice here right now but I think I'd like a cup of tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'m hungry," Gerry sighed, untangling from michael and rolling unto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled, "It's okay, you don't need to get up, too. I'll fetch us something and bring it here, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry turned his head to face him, "You don't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to, though." He pressed a gentle kiss to Gerry's cheek before getting up and stretching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the window and drew the curtains back. It was grey and dreary outside, one of those days where it was hard to tell if it was morning or afternoon. Michael smiled, opening the window to let in some fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s cold," Gerry complained, burying himself under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can close it in a moment. Just airing out the room a bit. Do you want tea or coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea’s fine," Gerry mumbled from under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded and left the room for the kitchen. Moving in together had done little to make the small space any less cramped, but Michael was used to it by now. It was home now. He made tea and prepared some food. When he put everything on the tray and made his way back to the bedroom, he heard some shuffling noises from within. Gerry probably had gotten up to close the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t. Gerry was, indeed, no longer buried under the blankets but apparently he had decided to solve the cold problem by putting on one of Michael’s sweaters, rather than closing the window. One Michael actually hadn’t seen in a while, with a wavy pattern in all kinds of blues and greens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, “Where did you find that sweater?” Michael set the tray down on the bed, locking its legs in place, before going to the window and closing it. “I was half-convinced I lost it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was between my stuff. It’s one of the softest,” Gerry yawned, pushing the too-long sleeves up and arranging himself so he was sitting comfortably and in the range of breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael slipped back under the covers next to him, “So what you mean to say is you stole it on purpose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss to Gerry’s cheek. He looked too cute, eyes still sleepy and hair slightly mussed in the too-big sweater with too many colours compared to his usual attire. His eyes fluttered close and he leaned into the kiss for a moment, and Michael was sure that somewhere, it was illegal to be this adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry sighed when he pulled back, “Not initially…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...what does that even mean, Gerry?”, Michael laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry took a piece of the cut apple on the tray and started nibbling on it, “Well, I don’t know how it got in my stuff in the first place. But I didn’t feel like telling you it was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grinned and took one of the mugs from the tray, “So, what are the chances of me getting it back now that I know where it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder, “Zero.”, he stated matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled and put one arm around him, running his hand down Gerry’s side. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his softest sweater. But he guessed this was a fine way to experience that softness, too. Maybe even a better way than actually wearing it. Now that he thought of it, Gerry had always been extra cuddly when Michael wore it. Michael was doubting the ‘accidental’ part of the stealing. He smiled as he started carefully drinking his tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerry had volunteered to bring the tray back into the kitchen, and came back with the book Michael had seen him glance at longingly in the window of the store for so long he had bought it for Gerry a couple days ago. Gerry had continued longingly looking at it on the shelf in the living room since he hadn’t had much time to read. Now he looked at with the giddy excitement he seemed to reserve specifically for a new book. Michael waited until Gerry settled back into bed comfortably before laying down, head in Gerry’s lap and the rest of his body rolled up so he wouldn’t awkwardly hang off the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that comfortable?”, Gerry mumbled, brushing some stray hair out of Michael’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael only nodded and smiled. Gerry seriously doubted that, but Michael did not look like he wanted to reconsider his position, so Gerry shrugged and leaned back, opening the book to start reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry was squinting at the pages when Michael looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerry, maybe you should just put on your glasses,” he chuckled, reaching up to smooth the crease between Gerry’s eyes with his thumb, “Not like anyone’s going to see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry made the closest Michael ever saw him get to a pouting expression, “You can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think you look great in glasses, what’s the problem?” Michael raised an eyebrow, brushing Gerry’s hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might get used to it and convince me to wear them more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughed, “That’d just be a win on every side, Gerry. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you should wear them more, if I recall correctly,” Gerry pulled a face at that. Michael caressed his cheek, “Come on, you’ll be able to actually focus on the book rather than literally trying to focus your eyes. They’ll get sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry looked at him, squinting again. Since he had been focussing on the book for so long it took him a moment to adjust. He sighed, taking Michael’s hand and pressing it to his lips before gently laying it back on his thigh. He tried to stay as put as he could as he reached for the glasses on the nightstand, that hadn’t been touched in about a week. They were a bit dusty so Gerry cleaned them with a sigh - another annoying thing about them - before putting them on. He blinked a couple times, trying to tell if he was seeing any better with them, or if they were still dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighed dreamily as he looked up at him, and Gerry couldn’t quite tell if he was exaggerating or not, since Michael sighed a lot, and Gerry often couldn’t tell which ones were just dramatic and which were genuine. His smile was genuine, though, warm and enamored, and Gerry felt his cheeks warm up and buried his nose back in his book. Michael chuckled, before yawning and closing his eyes, curling up just a bit tighter. Gerry brought one of his hands to Michael’s hair, running his fingers through it and playing with the curls while he read. It didn’t take very long before Michael was nodding off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke from something wet against his cheek and it took him a couple moments of confused blinking to realise he was drooling. Onto Gerry’s sweatpants. Michael shot up so quickly he nearly knocked the book out of Gerry’s hand, but before he could apologise his stiff neck made an awful cracking noise and he hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry looked confused and slightly worried. Michael had been sleeping quite soundly and he hadn’t noticed anything wrong, or he would have woken him. Then again, Gerry had been mainly focused on his book, so maybe he had missed some kind of twitching or something indicating a bad dream, “What happened? What was that? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, this time more careful, “Yes, sorry I spooked you. And, uh...sorry I drooled on you.” His cheeks were turning a slight red as he tried to clean the rest of the drool off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry knit his brows, “Is that what got you to sit up so quickly? Michael, it’s fine,” he chuckled, putting his book down and pulling Michael into his arms instead. He cleaned the rest of the drool off Michael’s face with the sleeve of his sweater. Michael just blushed a deeper red, looking away to hide his embarrassment. Gently, Gerry brought his fingers to Michael’s chin and turned his head back to face him. He pressed his lips to Michael’s for a short, sweet kiss. “If it were a problem I would’ve woken you up. Is your neck okay? That sounded quite bad…”, he mumbled, bringing his hand to the back of Michael’s neck and gently rubbing circles into it with his thumb. Michael sighed, leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so...I just moved a bit too fast,” Michael mumbled, still embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry grinned, “I suspected you were lying about that being a comfortable position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael looked at him, pouting, “It was a comfortable position!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stiff neck begs to differ, Michael. Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael furrowed his brows, “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a massage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to give massages?”, Michael looked equally intrigued and uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry shrugged, “We’ll find out. Come on, turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hesitated another moment before turning his back to Gerry and putting his hair up into a messy bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry brought his hands to his shoulders and gently started kneading them. “Too much pressure?”, he asked after a moment, realising that he couldn’t really tell that himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shook his head. “No, it’s fine,” he sighed, leaning into the touch a little, “You can probably do more, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want? I don’t think that’s how this works, Michael,” Gerry chuckled, applying a little more pressure to his movements. The sigh Michael let out sounded content, so he carried on, occasionally running his thumbs up the back of Michael’s neck, to where his hair started, and back down again, rubbing circles into muscle on the way. Michael hummed appreciatively, craning his neck to give Gerry better access. Gerry smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This feels really nice…,” Michael mumbled after another moment of comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are my massaging skills approved, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, “But I’m keeping you from your book, Gerry,” he turned around to look at him, “It’s fine if you want to get back to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry let go of him when he turned, “I think my eyes are appreciating the break.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled, “They probably are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently cradled Gerry’s face before leaning in to press their lips together in a tender kiss, thumbs caressing Gerry’s face. Gerry returned the kiss, running his fingers along Michael’s arms, leaning closer. Michael pulled away, then, and removed Gerry’s glasses carefully and putting them back on the nightstand, where they would undoubtedly be catching dust for a while again. Then, he pulled Gerry into his lap and kissing him again, lovingly. Gerry hummed into the kiss and buried his fingers in soft curls, and soon they were laying down, a tangle of limbs, exchanging lazy kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably make dinner,” Gerry mumbled as he pulled away from kissing Michael’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blinked at him lazily, “We didn’t even have lunch, Gerry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you slept through lunch,” Gerry teased, wrapping a loose curl around his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled and kissed the tip of Gerry’s nose, “No, I think you slept through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry chuckled, “Well, I’m getting hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fix us something quick.” Michael pulled away, sitting up and shivering slightly at the loss of warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry sat up, too, “I’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to keep the bed warm, then?”, Michael asked with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry hugged him, rubbing his arms, “It’s more important to keep you warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blushed slightly and Gerry pressed a kiss to his temple before getting out of bed and pulling Michael to his feet and towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved slowly as they cooked, neither of them in a rush to get somewhere for once and relishing in the lazy calm that came with that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is nearly done, do you want to get the laptop ready?”, Gerry mumbled after a while, looking into the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael put the last of the cleaned dishes away and nodded, yawning, “Where is it? Haven’t seen it today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living room. Coffee table,” Michael nodded and turned to leave the kitchen, but Gerry stopped him, “Don’t forget the tray, or it’ll die on us again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right…,” Michael mumbled, taking the tray from the counter and going to pick up the laptop before shuffling back into the bedroom with both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerry followed soon after with their food bowls, sitting down next to Michael, who took the offered bowl with a ‘thanks’ and a short kiss, before settling back and starting to eat after hitting play on the laptop. They ate and watched in silence, both reaching the point where sleep was starting to sound appealing again. They finished their food and put the bowls on Michael’s nightstand, which was surprisingly empty for once, since he had cleaned all the miscellaneous items that accumulated on there over the week the day before. Gerry wrapped his arms around Michael’s arm when he sat back next to him and buried his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiled, bringing his free hand to run through Gerry’s hair, “I assume that means you don’t want to watch another episode?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry shook his head, yawning into Michael’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d let me remove the laptop from the bed we could lay back down…,” Michael said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry sighed and let go, putting the laptop down on the floor next to his bed, before laying down and pulling Michael down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to step on it one of these mornings…,” Michael mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Gerry and pulled him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry pressed his lips to his forehead, “I’m not as clumsy in the morning as you are, Michael.” He said it with a grin, equal parts teasing and affectionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael felt his cheeks starting to burn and tucked his head unter Gerry’s chin to hide it. Gerry chuckled, running his hand through Michael’s hair and down his back. He pulled the covers up so they’d cover Michael’s shoulders before closing his eyes. Michael slipped his hands underneath the hem of Gerry’s sweater, cool fingers coming to rest against warm skin, and sighed. Gerry shivered, but smiled, rubbing gentle circles into the back of Michael’s neck with his thumb. It was difficult to tell which of the two fell asleep first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>